Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond
Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond is a film industry-themed amusement park/production studio and resort complex owned by the Walt Disney Company at Disney Vyond Resort right nextdoor to Disneyland Vyond City The park is opened All year. The Park Opened on March 21, 2001. History In Late 1996 Disneyland Vyond City announced that a 2nd Park to Disneyland Vyond City would be made and it would be called Disney-MGM Studios Go!Animate (renamed Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Go!Animate in 2008, Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios GoAnimate in 2013, and Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond in 2018) and it would open in 2001. The construction of the park began in early 1997 and was covered by hundreds of reporters as an indication of the high expectations for the park in the future. Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond opened in 2001 in Vyond City with instant success and a smash hit. Lands Current # Front Lot - An Area that is themed to the glamorous administration areas of Hollywood movie studios from the "golden age" of movies in the 1930s. It serves as the main entrance area of the park OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # '''Hollywood '- an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # 'Streets of America '- An Area that is themed to the Streets of New York. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # 'Muppets Studio '- A sub-area themed to The Muppets '''Opening Date: '''March 21, 2001 # '''Production Courtyard - An Area themed to a studio lot Opening Date:'March 21,2001 # '''Animation Courtyard '- An area themed to an Hollywood animation studio lot. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # '''San Francisco - '''An area themed to San Francisco. OpeningDate:March 21,2001 # '''Paradise Pier - An area based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California. OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # '''Avengers Campus '- An area themed to Marvel Comic's '''Opening Date: '''March 22, 2019. # '''Pixar Place - An area themed to pixar with 3 sub-areas OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 #* '''Toy Story Land '- An area themed to Toy Story 'OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms #* '''A Cars Land '- A Cars themed land 'OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms. #* '''A Bugs Land '- A Bugs Life themed land 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2003 # 'Springfield '- An area themed to The Simpsons '''Opening Date: '''March 5, 2020. # '''Playland Disney (Formerly as Disney Preschool Land 2002-2010 & Disney's Play Island 2011-2014) - A Disney Junior themed indoor kids area. Openeing Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Former Edit * Bountiful Valley Farms - A Fram themed land OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''ClosingDate: '''September 5,2009. '''Replaced By: Toy Story Land and A Cars Land Attractions/Shops/Restaurants Edit Front Lot Edit An Area that serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of the park, the Earffel Tower is located here. The entrance courtyard, La Place des Frères Lumière, is designed in Spanish Colonial Revival style, a style common to 1930's Hollywood. It is loosely based on the design of the original Disney Bros. Studios on Hyperion Avenue. The central feature of the courtyard is a large Fantasia fountain. The name of the courtyard is a tribute to the French inventors of cinema. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Trolley Troubles '- A mine train roller coaster based on the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, Trolley Troubles '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Sponsored by:'Coca Cola. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late November '''Opening Date: '''March 16, 2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” Trivia: The ride vehicles resemble the trolleys on the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon, Trolley Troubles. There are 2 trolleys that have 4 riders per vehicle with 2 rows and 2 riders per row. * Earffel Tower '- a faux water tower/observation tower that serves as the parks main icon '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'The Sorcerer's Hat '- a Sorcerer's Hat that servese as the parks seconed icon 'Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The Great Movie Ride - a dark ride attraction Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes.'Sponsored by: Coca Cola and Turner Classic Movies * Walt Disney Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Walt Disney, the founder of Disney '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Stores * Crossroads of the World - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Movieland Memorabilia - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Oscar's Superstation - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Prop Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Prop Shop - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * 'Studio Showcase '- TBA OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Superstar Shop - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Tailor to the Stars - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''Adrian & Edith's Head to Toe - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Engine Ears Toys - A Toy Store. OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Greetings from California - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Oswald's Gas & Oil - A store at the exit of Trolley Troubles OpeningDate: '''March 16,2011. * '''The Hollywood Legends - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''Walt Disney Studio Store - A themed store with an array of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Walt Disney Studio Christmas Store - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Carthay Circle Restaurant - A Upscale, modern global cuisine served in a replica of an iconic theater from Hollywood's golden age. OpeningDate: '''March 16,2011. * '''The Hollywood Brown Derby - Clone of famed Hollywood eatery with classic movie decor & a New American menu starring Cobb salad. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Fiddler, Fifer & Practical Café, and Bakery - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by:'Starbucks * '''Trolley Treats - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Backstage Restaurant - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Soundstage Restaurant '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Bur-r-r Bank Ice Cream - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Baker's Field Bakery - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Mcdonald's At Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios '- a McDonald's restaurant 'OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''A&W: All American Food '- A burger and Root Beer restaurant 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The 1901 Lounge at Club 33 - TBA OpeningDate: 'March 16,2011 * '''Aunnie Anne's '- TBA 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Hollywood an area inspired by the Golden Age of Hollywood in the 1930s. It includes attractions based on film, television, theater and a subsection called Hollywood Studios which is designed to appear as an active studio back-lot. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith '- A Vekoma enclosed launched steel roller coaster. '''Map Info:'Race through the darkened freeways of Los Angeles in a super-stretch limo to the rockin' tunes of Aerosmith. 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Hanes '''Height restriction: 48” * Fantasmic! - A nighttime show attraction.Map Info: 'See the forces of good and evil battling it out in Mickey’s dream during this nighttime, outdoor extravagant musical. '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001 'Trivia:'This version at Disney Vyond Resort, instead of the Mark Twain Riverboat, the characters appear on board the Steamboat Willie during the finale. * 'Goofy's Superstar Limo '- A dark ride that features famous and iconic disney characters 'OpeningDate:'February 15, 2003 '''Map Info: TBA Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Replaced:'Superstar Limo * 'Golden Bridge to San Francisco '- TBA '''Map Info: TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Sounds Dangerous! '- an audio show '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak * '''The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror - A an accelerated drop tower dark ride Map Info: '''Hurtle up and down aboard a haunted, elevator-themed ride. You’re about to enter… The Twilight Zone! '''OpeningDate: '''May 6, 2003. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” Former Attractions * Superstar Limo '- A dark ride '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''ClosingDate: '''December 21,2001 '''Triva: The reason why Superstar Limo in the park closed is because Superstar Limo was criticized amongst Internet writers as lacking, poor in concept, and limited in having a motivating story, spurred by rumors of the elimination during its development phase of a more exciting "paparazzi chase" storyline, which was deemed inappropriate after the death of Princess Diana later in early 2003 it got replaced by Goofy's Superstar Limo Replaced By: '''Goofy's Superstar Limo '''Stores * Rock Around the Shop - Survive Rock ‘n’ Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith then walk this way for Aerosmith gear, music- and ride-related items. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Keystone Clothiers - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Writer's Stop - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Mickey's of Hollywood - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Photo - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Hollywood Tower Hotel Collection - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''The Darkroom - TBA''' OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * '''ABC Studio Store - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Award Wieners - Counter-service spot for a variety of sausages, fries & more inside Disney California Adventure. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Catering Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Schmoozies! - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Studio Bar - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Annette's Diner - TBA OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers,milkshakes,French fries, steaks, salads, etc. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Streets of America Edit An Area that is themed to the Streets of New York. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions # Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure - A playground attraction Map Info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001 # 'Godzilla Encounter '- a suspended special effects dark ride themed to the 1980s Godzilla. '''Map Info: Board The Roosevelt Island Tramway and come face to face with the legendary beast himself, complete with intense pyrotechnics and many other special effects! Opened: '''March 21, 2001. # '''Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show - A a stunt show attraction Map Info:'Zoom over to Backlot for a sensational, wheel-screeching Disney' stunt show featuring some familiar Disney gas guzzlers. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Studio Backlot Tour '- A tram tour ride attraction. 'Map Info:'Take a relaxing tour around Backlot, but don't get too comfortable, as a flash flood, a subway Earthquake, an alien encounter, and a big disaster is just around the corner. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak # '''American Dragon Jake Long: The Ride – a 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 Disney Channel cartoon. Map Info: '''TBA. Opening Date:' May 21,2009.' Height Restriction: 40' # '''Phineas and Ferb meet and greet - A meet and greet clone of Disney's Hollywood Studios. Opening Date:'June 3, 2011 # ' -''' A 3D motion simulator. 'Map Info:'TBA 'Height restriction:'42”. '''Disney Fastpass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: 'March 21, 2001 '''Trivia:'The attraction is housed inside a replica of 30 Rockefeller. Divided in two parts, the queue is composed of one in a lower level and the second in the upper. As guests enter the lobby in the lower level, they receive a ticket '''Current Stores * GameStop - OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * ' '- Gift shop exit to Goodzilla Encounter at the exit of Godzilla Encounter, with a photo op of a massive Godzilla head! This is similar to the former Safari Outfitters store at Universal Orlando. '''Opened: '''March 21, 2001 '''Presented by: '''Kodak * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store. * - A store at the exit of 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Starbucks - A Starbucks. Opening Date:'March 21,2001 * - TBA '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Muppet Studios An area themed after the Muppets. Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Muppet*Vision 3D - A 3D film attraction Map Info: 'Experience the magic of the Muppets during a hilarious, eye-popping film and live-action extravaganza.'Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's Muppet WaterWorks - An outdoor water playground, which stretches through the large outdoor queue of Muppet*Vision 3-D. The area is a great place to relax, while also offering a water feature into the Studios. Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Trivia:'The area is a great place to relax, while also offering a water feature into the Studios. This is also a common location for the Muppet Mobile Lab to happen, another interactive experience, where "living character" Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker take members from their audience to help enlist in the creation and performance of their new inventions. * '''Muppet Labs - An interactive exhibit that’s half Epcot’s ImageWorks and half Innoventions with a hint of madness and music thrown in. Opening Date:'November 18,2016 '''Replaced:'Swedish Chef's Cooking School 'Trivia:'According to legend, Kermit once opened the previously-private labs so that world-renowned scientists could do research there. Unfortunately, none of them showed up. So, Kermit decided to open the labs up to anyone who came to visit the Muppet Studios. The Muppet Labs is an interactive exhibit that’s half Epcot’s ImageWorks and half Innoventions with a hint of madness and music thrown in. Fans appreciate the Rainbow Connection Corridor, a recreation of a famous Epcot landmark. * '''The Great Muppet Movie Ride - A dark ride Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 21, 2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Sponsored by:'Pepsi (2001-present) and AMC Theaters (2001-present) 'Trivia:'As we make our way into the Muppet Theater, we pass through several corridors littered with famous Muppet props, such as the banana sharpener, boomerang fish, Chuckie (Fozzie's dummy that has a mind of his own), crates full of singing vegetables that are heard chatting with each other, Miss Piggy's giant purple suitcases, Animal's broken drum set (two eyes peering from inside), Crazy Harry's TNT, some bags of chicken feed, Kermit's banjo resting against his bike, the baseball diamond from The Great Muppet Caper, and last but not least Fozzie's dressing room door, in which guests can knock on and hear horrible jokes from the lovable bear. After passing by the corridors, we enter the loading area which closely resembles that of an extravagant movie theater lobby. Grand orchestral versions of songs like “Rainbow Connection”, “When Love is Gone”, “Man or Muppet”, “Bein' Green”, “Something So Right”, “Life's a Happy Song”, and of course, “Hey, a Movie!” On the walls are posters for all seven Muppet movies (The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island, Muppets from Space, The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted). Little statues of the Muppet characters adorn the place. At the far edge, much like the Great Movie Ride's loading area, is the theatre marquee, promoting THE MOST ACCURATE (not) TOUR OF THE MOVIES EVER!, which the vehicles pass under. The whole feel of the area is very uppity, not giving a single clue as to what's in store. Our vehicles then pull into the loading area ready for adventure as a cast member helps us get into our seats. Our vehicles will be the same as the Great Movie Ride, but much smaller. They will seat 5 per row with 4 rows. And these will be painted yellow with “Muppet Studios” printed on the back. Kermit is then heard giving us a quick safety spiel: “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, before we begin our trip through the movies, just a few simple reminders: there is no flash pictures or smoking allowed during the tour, remain seated at all times, with your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the tram, please watch your children and might I say, good luck!” Our trams begin moving forward as we pass underneath the marquee which appears to have teeth as well as eyes. Inside, we pass through a tunnel of flashing yellow and green lights as a grand musical orchestration of the Muppet Show theme plays, a la Muppet*Vision 3D. Coming out of the flashy tunnel, the lightning crashes as the cheery Muppet Show theme song changes into a dark and sinister violin track. We have entered a dark and dreary castle full of eerie eyes, spider-infested cobwebs, and possesed portraits with moving eyes, a.k.a. a portrait of Pepe the King Prawn in a powdered wig and black robe. Our trams continue on as we enter the filming of our first film, Beakerstein, where we find the first of many gags to come. To our left we see a normal soundstage where Gonzo sits in a director's chair yelling stage directions into a megaphone, Scooter holding a boom mic, Rizzo behind the camera, Animal eating a table full of snacks, and Fozzie holding two cords and looking at them strangely. Across the way we return to the haunted castle where we see Kermit and Ms. Piggy standing in an open doorway with looks of horror, watching the presumably evil Dr. Bunsen Honeydew bring his ten foot tall monster (Beaker with bolts in his neck) to life. Electrodes buzz and test tubes full of multicolored potions bubble as Gonzo yells stage directions. Gonzo: OK, this is the big dramatic finale, when Honeydew finally brings his creation to life! But Kermit and Piggy are too late, mankind has no hope now that Beakerstein has been brought into exsistence! And action! Honeydew: Bwa ha ha! There is nothing you can do to stop me now! Kermit: (Horrible acting) Oh dear, it seems that we are too late! Piggy: Oh Kermie, whatever shall we do? Gonzo: And cut! Great job everyone, turn on the electrodes! Fozzie curiously plugs the two cords he was holding together only for his tie to get caught in between them, surging a powerful electric current through him and Beaker. Fozzie's fur rises into the air, smoke streams out of his ears, and his eyes light up as he yells “Wacka wacka wacka!” Beaker suffers a similar fate, as his scruff of hair rises into the air while his eyes light up. He screams in pain until there is a huge explosion, flashing lights and walls with the word “BOOM” painted all over them. Our trams manage to survive the explosion, but the ride is not over yet. As we exit, we pass by Statler and Waldorf in a golf cart. They give a little bit of their signature heckling (it’ll be different each time you ride) before they go off into the distance. Our trams enter another soundstage except this time the movie is Peter Frog and we are now in a set made to resemble London. Gonzo again yells directions with his trusty script girl Camilla by his side, while rat technicians work high above us. Peter Pan (Kermit), Wendy (Janice), John (Fozzie), and Michael (Walter (from the 2011 Muppets film)) fly out of an open window, held in the air by gigantic ropes and rings. Gonzo: And action! (The Muppets fly out) Janice: Like wow Peter, I have like never been this high, fer sure. Kermit: Don't worry Wendy, all you need is pixie dust! Ahem, I said all you need is pixie dust! Piggy (Offstage): Alright hold your horses bub! Suddenly all the rats scream in pain as Miss Piggy wearing a pair of plastic fairy wings, a tiny green dress, a magic wand at hand, and a blonde wig, breaks through a painted wall screaming as the rats swing her through the air on her rope. Piggy: Get me down from here! Ahhhhhhhhh! Help, help moi! Gonzo: Cut, cut! Our trams pull out of London and passes through a Western town, where the time is high noon and a showdown is a-brewin’. This is The Good, the Bad and the Cowardly. Fozzie stars as the Bear with No Name, facing off against Dragon Eyes, played by Uncle Deadly, with his partner Taco, played by Rizzo, cowering behind him. Their horses, tethered to a nearby pole, converse with each other (in high-class British accents) about what’s going on. Various Muppets peek out of the windows, one of them director Gonzo, who shouts directions from his megaphone down to the actors. The doors to a nearby saloon open, and we head inside. Those saloon doors actually served as a transition to the next scene, where we through a dark room, eerie Muppet eyes peering from the darkness. We’re in the filming of Men in Plaid. Vaudeville music is heard playing as tomatoes appear flying through the air. Suddenly we enter a damaged street of the city, wrecked by a battle between hundreds of tiny Fozzie bears and the infamous Men in Plaid, Statler and Waldorf, armed with “tomato guns.” All the mini-Fozzies appear to be linked to a giant derby hat spaceship sitting in the heart of the scene. The annoying pests all scream “Wacka wacka wacka” and “Hey folks you have been a great audience” and “Why did the chicken cross the road?” Statler and Waldorf fight with each other as we pass slowly through the scene without stopping. Statler: Hey Waldorf? Waldorf: Yeah? Statler: Doesn't this remind you of that Shakespeare play Hamlet? Waldorf: Ya you know it does. Statler: Well you should know, you dated his sister! Both: Do-ho-ho-ho-ho! Waldorf: Boy was she ugly. As we exit the fight scene we enter a Caribbean town, very similar to the one in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, but with the Muppet touch. This is the set of Pirates of the Amphibian: Curse of the Black Prawn. A giant pirate ship (aka a replica of the Hispaniola from Muppet Treasure Island) stands near the dock, as a whole slew of pirates from Muppet Treasure Island—Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Sweetums, Mad Monty, Angel Marie, Old Tom, Really Old Tom and Dead Tom—raid the town. Some of them are on the shores, stealing pies from a pie vendor, played by Dr. Honeydew, others dunk the town’s mayor, played by Sam the Eagle, in the well. All of the pirates sing “When You’re a Professional Pirate” from the movie. However, none of them notice Captain Jack Tadpole, aka Kermit, poke his head out of a barrel, watching the fiasco. Rowlf stands behind the camera in a small boat floating in the water, filming the scene as Gonzo continues to yell directions, like “Can I get a little bit more pillaging, please?” and “Okay, Kermit, poke your head up now!” and “Good job, everyone! You’re starting to make me want pie.” Statler and Waldorf’s golf cart appears atop a bridge we pass under, and they heckle again. We exit under the bridge enter a dark jungle, the sounds of tropical birds and roaring tigers in the distance. The first gag appears to our right, a steamy swamp full of croaking frogs, and Pepe who sunbathes on a lilly pad, a crocodile lurking nearby. To our left we see the filming of Jurassic Pork in progress, our trams stopping for a closer look. Once again, we find Gonzo sitting in the director's chair with his trusty megaphone, Rizzo behind the camera, and Scooter holding the boom mic. Across the way we see several pigs dressed as cannibalistic natives, holding jungle explorers Kermit the Frog and Walter hostage over a boiling stew pot, while Ms. Piggy appears tied to two wooden spears at the very top of a sacrificial altar. Gonzo: And action! Piggy: Oh help, help, somebody help! Pigs: Ani-mal! Ani-mal! Ani-mal! (The pigs continue to chant) Kermit: Don't worry Piggy we will save you! Walter: Kermit, did you not realize that we are tied up here? Kermit: Oh sorry, Walter. Walter: Sure thing. Say did you catch the Mighty Ducks' game last night? Piggy: Ahem. Kermit: No I didn't but I heard it was great! Piggy: Ahem. Gonzo: Oh you should have seen it, it was amazing! Piggy: AHEM!!!!!!! Kermit: Oh sorry. Pigs: Animal! Animal! Animal! The bushes behind Piggy pull apart, revealing a giant Animal panting and breathing heavily. Suddenly his eyes enlarge as he sees Piggy. Animal: WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN! Animal grabs Piggy, who fights back. Piggy: Get your hands off me, you filthy swine! Animal: Woman hurt Animal, Animal go back to cage. Animal disappears back into the jungle as Gonzo screams. Gonzo: Cut, cut, cut! What was that? Honestly, Animal you were supposed to take the woman, not leave! Let's do this again. Rizzo: Take 963! We leave the scene as the cast gets back in their original positions. The dense jungle quickly turns into the vastness of space. We go up a ramp and aboard the U.S.S. Swinetrek. We are caught in the middle of the epic battle scene from Pigs in Space: The Movie! The Swinetrek crew—Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork and Miss Piggy—attempt to use their ship’s weapons to take down their foe—the dreaded Space Pi-rats (a bunch of rats with laser pistols, bandannas and cutlasses), led by the nefarious Captain Rizzo. The rats swing above our heads on ropes. As we exit the Swinetrek through an escape pod, we see Statler and Waldorf in their golf cart again. A laser beam slices the cart in half. Finally, we enter a room very similar to the final room in The Great Movie Ride, as Kermit tells us, “And now, we’d like to end your ride on The Great Muppet Movie Ride with a little tribute to the greatest movies of all time—our movies.” And with that, clips from the Muppet movies play as “Hey, a Movie!” from The Great Muppet Caper plays. But as the montage ends, all chaos breaks loose. Muppets dance in dressed as famous movie characters, fireworks go off, props fall from the ceiling, and finally the screen falls off the wall and lands with a CRASH! in front of us. Kermit appears in the hole that the screen left behind, and says “Well, everyone, I…I guess that concludes The Great Muppet Movie Ride. Now, we don’t want to hurt yourselves, like some people I know, so when your car comes to a full and complete stop and the doors open, gather up all your belongings and take your little ones by the hand and exit out to your right. Thanks for joining us, everyone, and enjoy the rest of your day here at Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond, and uh…I hope I don’t see you in court.” He leaves, and, after a few seconds, that giant Animal from the Jurassic Pork section pokes his head out of the hole and roars before walking away. We pass by Statler and Waldorf in their golf cart again, they give us some parting words, and we pull into the unload area and depart our car. Statler: Well, did you think that was any better than Muppet*Vision 3D? Waldorf: I think it was worse. At least in Muppet*Vision, you could get out of your seat and LEAVE! Both: Doh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! '''Stores * Stage One Company Store - A complete gift store themed to the Muppets. Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 * '''It Feels Like Christmas - A Christmas themed store. Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Current Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Gonzo's Pizzeria Parlour Pandemonium - a pizza restaurant. Opening Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Former Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Swedish Chef's Cooking School - A restaurant where guests would be able to witness the Swedish Chef as he struggles to cook while they were dining. Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Closing Date:'January 19, 2016 'Replaced By:'Muppet Labs '''Production Courtyard An Area themed to a studio lot Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions * - TBA Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'June 1, 2013 'Replaced:'CineMagic * '''Jak and Daxter 4D- a 3D film based off the video game of the same name. Map Info: 'TBA. '''Opening Date: '''June 14th, 2003. * - A dark ride based on . '''Map Info:'TBA 'Opening Date:'August 2012 * 'For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration '- a musical show based on Disney's 2013 animated film Frozen 'Map info: '''Delight as Frozen springs to life in this lively retelling—packed with a flurry of stories, songs and sing-alongs. '''Openeing Date: '''January 7, 2015. '''Replaced:'Get Happy...With ABC! '''Former Attractions * CineMagic - a theatre show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 31,2003 'Closing Date:'January 12, 2011 * 'Doug Live '- a live stage show themed after Disney's Doug. 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 '''Closeing Date: '''August 30,2002. '''Replaced By: '''Get Happy...With ABC! * '''Get Happy...With ABC! - a live stage show attraction. Map info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''October 13,2002 '''Closeing Date: '''August 31,2014 '''Replaced By: '''For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen SIng Along Celebration * - TBA '''Opening Date: March 21, 2001 Closing Date: October 18, 2016 * Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington - A dark ride based on the Disney adaption of Doug. Map Info:'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001 'Closing Date:'February 2011 'Replaced By:'a dark ride ** '''Patti's Arcade - A Doug-themed arcade. Originally the post show for the Nightmare in Bluffington dark ride until Nightmare in Bluffington closed in 2011. Expanded in February 2002 Map Info:'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001 'Closing Date:'April 2015 'Replaced By:'Burger King '''Stores * - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Television Studios Kiosk - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pin Trading Station - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Planet Hollywood Super Store '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks # Stars Restaurant - TBA''' Openeing Date:March 21,2001 # 'Hollywood & Lime '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 # 'Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant '- Diners sit in car-shaped booths while watching this eatery's retro flicks & eating American grub. 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 # 'Speciality Ice Cream '- TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 # '''Kool Zone - '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 # '''Studio Catering Co. - TBA''' Openeing Date:March 21,2001 # '''Burger King - A Burger King Opening Date: 2016 Replaced:'Patti's Arcade '''Trivia:'This is the largest Burger King in the world. This one has 2 floors and an outdoor playground. '''Animation Courtyard An area themed to an Hollywood animation studio lot. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions # Disney Animation Building '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 #* '''Animation Academy - TBA Map info: '''Discover how Disney characters are brought to life during a hands-on presentation with a Disney artist. #* '''Draw the Animation - a show attraction Map info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 #* '''Sorcerer's Workshop - TBA Map info: 'At this destination in the Disney Animation Building, learn how the animated characters spring to life through 2 hands-on exhibits. '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 #* 'Animation Close-Up '- TBA 'Map info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 # 'House Of Mouse '- A 3-D motion simulator/dark ride simaler and useing the same technology type from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 'Map info: '''Take a wild tour through Toontown on you way to The House Of Mouse But Wach out as all the Disney Villains are here to crash Mickey's party and to take over the House of Mouse will you save the House Of Mouse ? '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. # '''Flying Planes - a spinner ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 21,2001. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. # '''Beauty and the Beast Live On Stage! - TBA Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes '''Opened:'March 21, 2001 'Sponsored by: '''Kodak # '''Mickey and the Magician '- a live show attraction 'Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date:'April 21,2017 '''Stores * In Character '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * 'Disney Animation Gallery '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * - TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''In Character- a Disney costume shop OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''The House Of Mouse Store '- A store at the exit of The House Of Mouse 'OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * House Of Mouse Cafe '- TBA '''OpeningDate:'March 21,2001 * '''Animation Courtyard Catering Co - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''San Francisco An area themed to San Francisco. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Attractions * Boradwalk Bridge to Paradise Pier '''- TBA Map Info: TBA OpeningDate:March 21,2001 * 'Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway '- A Trackless dark ride 'Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 27,2019.'Disney FastPass Available?: 'Yes * '''Soarin Over California '- a flight motion simulator 'Map Info: '''Feel the wind race across your face during a breezy airborne flight above some of the most breathtaking wonders throughout California '''Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes Trivia: This version had 9 vehicles in three theaters rather than 6 vehicles in 2 theaters and unlike the Disney California Adventure version, the guests are taking flights ''to California, rather than already being there due to this version in Vyond City. This is further reinforced in the theming that you are loaded into "gates" and with airport-themed spiels which reference "Flight 5505", which is a homage to the opening day of the attraction. Its cast members wear costumes that resemble flight attendant costumes, whereas the California version uses airfield crew costumes. * 'Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar '- TBA ''''Map Info: '''Step into the minds of Walt Disney Imagineers to see how "blue-sky" ideas turn into reality—from concept to completion '''OpeningDate: '''October 22, 2008 * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Disney Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 21,2001 * -' 'a dark subway ride with special effects '''Opened: ''March 21, 2001.' Map Info: '''TBA' Disney FastPass Available?: Yes '''Stores * Reel Vogue - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * 50's Prime Time Café '''- Family-friendly joint dishing hearty portions of comfort food in digs with 1950s-era flair. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2001 * '''McDonald's Retro Restaurant- A Retro Restaurant Themed To McDonald's. OpeningDate:'''March 21,2001 '''Paradise Pier An area based on that of Victorian boardwalks that were once found along the coast of California. Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Current Attractions # Vyond Screamin '''- A Intamin wood-mimicking steel roller coaster. '''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 48” (Formerly know as: '''Go!Animate Screamin from 2001 - 2013 and GoAnimate Screamin from 2014 to 2018) # '''Maliboomer - A S&S space shot launch tower Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 52” # Mickey's Fun Wheel '''- A a 160-foot (48.8 m) tall eccentric wheel '''Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 46” (Formerly know as: '''Sun Wheel from 2001 - May 25, 2009) # '''S.S. Rustworthy - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 # '''Games of the Boardwalk - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 # '''Mulholland Madness - A MACK rides wild mouse coaster Map Info: '''TBA '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 42” # Silly Symphony Swings - A Zierer wave swinger attraction Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001'''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” (Formerly know as: Orange Stinger from 2001 - July 13, 2009) # Golden Zephyr - TBA Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” # Jumpin' Jellyfish - A Paratower, a parachute jump–style ride Map Info: '''TBA Openeing Date:March 21,2001'''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” # Ocean Carousel - A carousel themed to ocean Map Info: '''TBA Opening Date:March 21,2001 # '''World of Color - A dally nighttime show Map Info: '''TBA '''Openeing Date: '''June 13,2011 # '''LuminAria – a World Of Color holday overlay Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''November 9,2001 '''Former Attractions * Paradise Pier Water Flume- A Shoot the Chutes ride. Map Info: '''TBA Opening Date:March 21,2001 'Closing Date:'June 2009 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 40” Trivia:'''The track weaves its way amongst the western helix of Vyond Screamin' and around the former Orange Stinger. It also had one big drop with one big lift. The ride closed in 2009 due to the Orange Stinger closing. '''Stores * Sunset Club Couture '- TBA '''Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Sunset Ranch Pins and Souvenirs '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Dinosaur Jack's Sunglass Shack - TBA Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Vyond Screamin Cam '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 ('''Formerly know as: '''Go!Animate Screamin Cam from 2001 - 2013 and GoAnimate Screamin Cam from 2014 to 2018) * '''Midway Mercantile - TBA Opening Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Sideshow Shirts '- TBA 'Opening Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Souvenir 66 '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Pacific Ocean Photos '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * 'Treasures In Paradise '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 '''Restruants/Snacks and Drinks * Burger Invasion - a McDonald's restaurant Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Pizza Oom Mow Mow - a Pizza restaurant Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Reboundo Beach '- TBA 'Openeing Date:'March 21,2001 * '''Hot Dog Hut - a hot dog restaurant Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Boardwalk Betsy's Strips, Dips 'n' Chips - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Avalon Cove By Wolfgang Puck - TBA Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 * '''Malibu-Ritos - TBA Openeing Date: March 21,2001 * Corn Dog Castle - TBA Openeing Date: '''March 2001 '''Avengers Campus A Marvel themed area. Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 '''Current Attractions * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spider-Man. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Sponsored by: 'Burger King.'Opening Date: '''March 22, 2019 * '''The Incredible Hulk Coaster - A launched roller coaster Map info: TBA .Opening Date: 'March 22, 2019 * '''Storm Force '- A teacups ride '''Map info: TBA''' Opening Date:' March 22, 2019 * '''Doctor Doom's Fearfall' - A space shot ride Map info: TBA .Opening Date: '''March 22, 2019 '''Stores * Comic Book Shop - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Spiderman Shop - A Spider-Man themed store Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Marvel Alterniverse Store - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Cafe 4 - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Marvel Character Diner - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Captain America Diner - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Comic Strip Cafe - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 * '''Chill Ice Cream - TBA Opening Date:'''March 22, 2019 '''Pixar Place An area themed to pixar with 3 sub-areas such as Toy Story Land,Cars Land and A Bugs Land OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006 '''Attractions * Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! - A dark ride attraction Map Info: 'Take off on a wild taxi ride through a wacky world inhabitated by monsters—and one child—on this attraction inspired by the movie. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds - A 3-D motion based Trackless dark ride based on the 2015 fmovie of the same name Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Coco Land Of The Dead Adventure - A water coaster simaler to Journey to Atlantis at Seaworld Orlando and Themed To The 2017 Movie Coco Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November '''Height restriction: 42” * UP ! - A flight motion simulator based on the 2009 flim of the same name Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''June 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Crush's Coaster - A Maurer Söhne spinning roller coaster Map Info: 'Spin, dive and fight against the current as you get swept up in a whirlpool of adventure. '''OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. '''Height restriction: 46” * The Seas with Nemo & Friends - a omnimover dark ride Map Info:'Go under the sea—without getting wet—on this attraction based on Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo which finds Nemo lost again.'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Incredicoaster '- A Indoor Vekoma enclosed launched steel roller coaster Difference from the Disney California Adventure one '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 48” * Ratatouille: Remy's Totally Top Adventure '- A 3-D motion-based trackless dark ride '''Map Info: '''Rat-pet up to the size of Remy and embark on a frantic chase in a gigantic kitchen.'Opening Date: 'May 26,2015 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Nemo and Friends SeaRider '- A simulator ride '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 25,2018 '''Stores * PIXAR Studio Store - TBA OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006 * '''Monstropolis Mall - A store at the exit of Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! OpeningDate:'''March 25,2006. * '''Memory Lane - a store at the exit of Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds. OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 * '''At Marianne, Souvenirs of Paris - TBA OpeningDate: 'May 26,2015 * '''SeaRider Store '- A store at the exit of Nemo & Friends SeaRider 'OpeningDate: '''May 25,2018 * '''The IncrediStore '- TBA '''OpeningDate: '''May 27,2019 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Adorable Snowman Frosted Treats - TBA OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 * '''Monstropolis Cafe '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 * '''Angry Dogs Hot Dog Stand - TBA OpeningDate: '''May 24,2016 * '''Bistrot Chez Rémy - TBA OpeningDate: 'May 26,2015 * '''PIXAR Studio Bistro '- TBA 'OpeningDate:'March 25,2006 '''Toy Story Land Edit the first sub-area in themed to Toy Story OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms '''Attractions # Slinky Dog Dash - A MACK Rides family launch coaster Map Info:'''The story of the ride is that Andy has built a roller coaster using his "Megacoaster Play Kit" and decided to use Slinky as the ride vehicle. The ride can hold up to three vehicles. '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 38” Operates from: '''Late March to Late December # '''RC Racer - A Intamin steel shuttle roller coaster. Map Info: '''Andy is up to mischief and you're in for the ride, as his speediest toy car hurtles up and down a 25-metre high half-pipe coaster. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December # '''Alien Swirling Saucers - A swinging ride attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Disney California Adventure, themed around the Claw and Little Green Alien Map Info: 'TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop '- A Intamin Paratower, a parachute jump-style ride. '''Map Info: '''Round up your little recruits and march them over to Toy Story Playland for a thrilling parachute drop behind enemy lines. '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early December # '''Woody's Round-Up – an attraction similar to Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Disney California Adventure, themed around Woody and Bullseye. Map Info:'TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Toy Story: The Musical '- A new production of the same stage show borrowed from the Disney Cruise Line. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 43” # Jessie's Critter Carousel '- A carousel attraction '''Map Info:'TBA '''OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * Barrel of Monkeys - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 * '''Roundup Outfitters - TBA OpeningDate: 'March 21,2011 * '''Andy's Engine '- TBA OpeningDate:' March 21,2011 * '''Woody's Round-Up Store' - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Andy's Toy Box - TBA''' OpeningDate:' March 21,2011 * '''Midway Toy Store' - A toy store at the exit of Toy Story Midway Mania! OpeningDate: '''March 21,2011 * '''Al's Toy Barn - TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Jessie's Snack Roundup - TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Frozen Lollipops Cart -TBA OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Pizza Planet - A arcade/pizza restaurant OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Sunnyside Café/Sunnyside Market - Our bright and colorful counter-service food court makes mealtime convenient, scrumptious and fun. Named for the Sunnyside Preschool in Toy Story 3, the café serves a range of mouth-watering dishes to delight the littlest astronauts, the cutest cowpokes and, of course, parents too. OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Señor Buzz Churros - A Churro stand OpeningDate: March 21,2011 * Poultry Palace - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Woody's Lunch Box - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. * '''Toy Box Cafe - TBA OpeningDate: '''July 21,2018. '''A Cars Land The seconed sub-area inspired by the Disney·Pixar franchise.OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Replaced: '''Bountiful Valley Farms. '''Attractions * Radiator Springs Racers - a simulated slot car type dark ride attraction. Map Info: '''Start your engines! Zoom through the desert landscape of Cars Land, inspired by the Disney•Pixar movie Cars. '''OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - A swinging ride attraction Map Info: 'Twirl in time during a tow-tappin’ square dance ride hosted by Mater from the Disney·Pixar movie Cars. '''OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters '- A trackless ride attraction '''Map Info: Buckle up—you’re in for a lively ride when these Italian imports roll, reel an’ kick up their wheels in Cars Land! OpeningDate: 'March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Cars Race Rally '- A swinging ride attraction '''Map Info: TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Stores * Ramone's House of Body Art - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Sarge's Surplus Hut - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Radiator Springs Curios - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''Triva: '''renamed Radiator Winter Curios during Christmas '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Cozy Cone Motel - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Flo's V8 Cafe - Route 66-inspired eatery offering traditional American classics in chill digs, plus outdoor seating. OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 * '''Fillmore's Taste-in - TBA OpeningDate: '''March 24,2013 '''A Bugs Land The third and final sub-area to Pixar Place themed after the 1998 Disney·Pixar film A Bug's Life.Opening Date:'''March 25,2003 '''Attractions * Flik's Flyers - a flying spinner ride Map Info: 'Hop inside a discarded food carton for a gentle flight above Flik’s Fun Fair. '''Opening Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Heimlech's Chew Chew Train - a train ride attraction thats in the shape of Heimlich, the German-accented caterpillar from the film Map Info: 'Ride atop the Bavarian caterpillar from Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life on a fragrant journey through his favorite food. '''Opening Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes Trivia:After the Disneyland version closed, the ride vehicles that were at the Disneyland version were moved to this version * '''Francis' Ladybug Boogie - A teacup style attraction Map Info: '''Take a tuneful spin atop a ladybug’s back at this swingin’ attraction inspired by Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life. '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Princess Dot's Puddle Park - a water-type play area Map Info:'Splash the day away at this wacky water play area themed like a leaky hose and spigot—inspired by A Bug's Life. '''Opening Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies - a bumper car ride style attraction Map Info:'Bump and steer your way around a swarm of "buggies” at this attraction inspired by Disney•Pixar’s A Bug’s Life. '''Opening Date:'March 25,2003 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''It's Tough to be a Bug! - A 9-minute-long 3-D show based on Disney·Pixar's A Bug's Life. Map Info: 'Discover what it’s like to be a bug during this 3D film and live show inspired by the Disney•Pixar film A Bug’s Life.'Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Flik's Bug Coaster - A Zierer steel family-style roller coaster similar to Catwoman's Whip at Six Flags New England. Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 41” Stores * A Bugs Store - A bugs life themed store. Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Heimlech's Chew Chew Cafe '''- TBA '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * ChurOs - A churro cart that looks like it was made from a box of Chur-O's: a fictional churro cereal Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Coool! Refreshing Fun! - A drink and frozen treat stand that looks like it was made from a Coool! Refreshing Fun! juice box Opening Date: March 25, 2003 * Fun & Fruity Drink - A drink stand that looks like it was made from a Juice Drink juice box Opening Date: March 25, 2003 Springfield USA An area themed to American animated series The Simpsons. Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Current Attractions * The Simpsons Ride - A 3D IMAX Dome simulator ride based on Fox's 1989 primetime cartoon series of the same name . Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020. '''Disney FastPass available?: Yes * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl -''' A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons '''Opening date: '''March 4, 2020 '''Height restriction: 45." Disney FastPass available?: Yes Disney FastPass available?: Yes * Itchy's Ball Spinner - A ferris wheel based on the Itchy and Scratchy segments of the Krusty the Clown show portions of Simpsons episodes. Theme: '''The Itchy and Scratchy Show '''Map Info: Take a ride on Itchy and Scratchy's ferris wheel in Krustyland. Opening Date: March 4, 2020 Disney FastPass available?: Yes * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth -''' An indoor maze that you go through his mouth. '''Map info: '''Enter the hilarious and whimsical world of Krusty the Clown. '''Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 '''Disney FastPass available?: Yes * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020. '''Disney FastPass available?: Yes * Krusty's Mine Train Coaster - A Arrow Dynamics mine train coaster Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 '''Disney FastPass available?: Yes Height restriction: 48." * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. Opening Date: Fall 2020, the same time of the 31st annual Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster ! '''- A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster the same at Universal Studios Roblox '''Map info: TBA. .Height Restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION: '''The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Coaster) '''Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 '''Shops * Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 * '''The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop - The Simpsons goods. Books and video games. Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 * '''Towne Center at Springfield Glenn Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 '''Current Resturants * Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage. Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 * '''Krusty Burger - a burger restaurant. Opening Date: 'March 4, 2020 * '''Lard Lad Donuts '- a donut takeaway. '''Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 * '''Bumblebee Man's Tacos - Tacos and mexican food. Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 * '''Duff Brewery - Beer and bar food. Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 * '''Lisa's Teehouse OF HORROR - Tea and sandwiches Opening Date: 'March 4, 2020 * '''Luigi's -' Italian food. Counter service '''Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 * '''The Frying Dutchman - Sea food. Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 * '''Cletus' Chicken Shack - Fried Chicken Opening Date: '''March 4, 2020 '''Playland Disney (Formerly as Disney Preschool Land 2002-2010 & Disney's Play Island 2011-2014) Disney Junior themed indoor kids area. The area was closed from January 2011 to March 2011 to remove all signs of Playhouse Disney. The area reopened in March 2011. Opening Date '''March 1, 2002 '''Current Attractions # Disney Junior - Live on Stage! - a live show attraction featuring puppets of characters from Disney Junior's popular television programs Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'March 1,2002 'Trivia:'This was the second park to have that show. This version of the show follows exactly the same pattern as the Florida version. In April 2005, the show replaced Rolie Polie Olie with JoJo's Circus. A re-imagined version of Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage! opened in February 2008, with some new characters from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Despite its name change at the time of the block's rebranding, the show itself wasn't updated until 2013 for unknown reasons despite it being renamed to Disney Junior - Live on Stage! in March 2011 and all signs of Playhouse Disney being removed from the stage show in January 2011. In February 2013, the show replaced Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and My Friends Tigger & Pooh, respectively, with Sofia the First and Doc McStuffins, when it was revamped. ('''Formerly known as Playhouse Disney - Live on Stage! from 2002-2011) # Bear in the Big Blue House - a walkthrough attraction Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 1, 2002 # '''Woodland Valley '- TBA 'Opening Date:'March 1, 2002 # 'Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun '- An inverted dark ride similar to E.T Adventure at Universal Studios Florida And Sesame Street Space Chase At Universal Studios Singapore. '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date: '''March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Pooh's Hunny Coaster - A Vekoma Roller Skater family roller coaster Themed To My Friends Tiger & Pooh Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes ' '('Formerly as The Book of Pooh: Pooh's Hunny Coaster 2002-2006) # Disney Junior Character Carousel '''- A Disney Junior themed carousel '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date: March 1, 2002, Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Stanley's Safari - A Dark Ride touring guests through different regions of the world, showing off their nature. There would also be an underwater section set in a 360 degree underwater tunnel. Map Info: TBA Opening Date :'''March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''PB&J Otter: Hoohaw Lake Cruise - A boat tour of Lake Hoohaw, the setting for PB&J Otter Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'March 1, 2002 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes # '''Out Of The Box: The Box Comes Alive '-''' '''A play area for kids themed around the clubhouse from Out Of The Box similar to Curious George Goes to Town at Universal Studios Florida '''Opening Date: March 1, 2002 # JoJo's Circus Academy - an attraction training kids to perform circus tricks. Opening Date: '''March 3, 2004 # '''Little Einsteins: Historical Voyage - A Motion Simulator where the Little Einsteins voyage through the classical music and art from different historical periods.Opening Date:'''March 8, 2005 '''Stores * Disney Junior Store - TBA Opening Date:'''March 1, 2002 * '''Rolie Polie Olie TOY BOX - TBA Opening Date:'''March 1, 2002 '''Restaurants/Snacks and Drinks * Disney Junior Cafe - TBA Opening Date:'''March 1, 2002 * '''Disney Junior Pizza C.O - TBA Opening Date :'''March 1, 2002 Former '''Bountiful Valley Farms Edit A Fram themed land Openeing Date:'''March 21,2001 '''Closeing Date: '''September 5,2009. '''Replaced By: Toy Story Land and A Cars Land Events Edit *'New Years Eve Celebration' - Celebrate the New Year, with a massive party, alcoholic beverages, all rides open, and a spectacular midnight countdown show! (Guests must pay a separate fee, to access this event.) *'A Very Merry Christmas' - Meet Santa Claus, run in snow, and more in this winter Christmas wonderland! (Event differs at each park!) Occurring Dates: 'November 16 -January 10. *'Disney's Villains Revenge - A Disney version of Universal's Halloween Horror Nights Map Info: 'Who said Disney isn't scary? When the sun sets, monsters, clowns, vampires, and more, come out to scare the daylights out guests. With haunted mazes, scare zones, shows, and rides in the dark, this will make you think twice about this being a "kids" park. Until you will save this park to see Fantasmic!, your a victory. (13 and up only. There are scenes with graphic violence, and swearing) '''Occurring dates: '''September 14 -November 2. Started first since Late September 2002 *'Pixar Fest - TBA Occurring dates:'''April 13-Sept. 7, 2018. Incidents and Controversies Edit *On November 5th 2001: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first in Mulholland Madness but cops later got arrested *On March 12, 2003 a 5-year-old boy was seriously injured after exiting a ride car at The Book of Pooh: Pooh's Hunny Coaster. *On July 4th, 2004 falling embers from the 4th of July fireworks landed on the artificial grass exterior of Vyond Screamin, causing a fire near the bridge that the coaster travels on just before entering the exit This caused the ride and the area around it to be evacuated. The 4th of July fireworks was removed from all areas of Vyond City but then next year The 4th of July fireworks was brought back but the fireworks had to be in near areas much safer. *On April 14th, 2005- Godzilla Encounter was evacuated after one of the track supports on the ceiling cracked. TBA. *On July 30, 2007 glitch causes Vyond Screamin to shut down, stranding over 25 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. *On June 9, 2009, A 18-year-old man lost consciousness while riding Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith. He was given CPR on the ride's loading platform and was later pronounced dead at the hospital. It was revealed that the victim died of seizures and that the death was considered natural and they determined that the ride was operating normally,The death was not believed to be related to the ride and the ride reopened a day later. *On August 10th, 2010, a small electrical fire on the show logo broken out during Fantasmic! The fire was quickly extinguished and no one was hurt due to the incident. The show resumed performances the next night. *On June 3, 2011, an 11 year old girl got her arm broken on Toy Story Midway Mania but recovered 3 weeks later. *On October 2, 2014, 45 riders got stuck on Mickey's Fun Wheel for 90 minutes before being rescued. No injuries were reported. *On March 24, 2015, a technical glitch caused the Trolley Troubles roller coaster to stop, stranding twelve riders for two and a half hours. No injuries were reported. *On May 2, 2016, a passenger using a selfie stick caused park officials to shut down and evacuate Vyond Screamin for over an hour. Selfie sticks have been banned at Disney parks since the same ride was shut down due to one in June 2015. *On April 9th, 2017, TBA on Godzilla Encounter. Each Lands' Canon Story * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of, if it is based off a franchise. Front Lot Hollywood Streets of America Guests are transported to America where they travel to New York City to see some movies being filmed. Muppet Studios One day, the Muppets decided to open their newly updated studios to the public. Animation Courtyard San Francisco Paradise Pier Avengers Campus Pixar Place Springfield After Homer Simpson threw a flame thrower, reasons unknown, onto a humorously flammable wooden coaster, Krustlyland caught fire and was destroyed. Krusty decided to build another Krustyland as far away from the Simpsons as possible. His new Krustyland in Vyond City was totally Simpson-free until Krusty made the dumb choice to invite everyone in Springfield to the grand opening of New Krustyland. Backlot Playland Disney Each Lands' Design Edit * Note: These describe the looks of each land in the park. Front Lot Hollywood Streets of America Muppet Studios Identical to the cancelled version in Walt Disney World. Animation Courtyard San Francisco Paradise Pier Avengers Campus Pixar Place Springfield Springfield USA is a colorful area identical to the Krustyland park and is themed to the town of the same name seen in the ride film of The Simpsons Ride. The area is filled with cheesy gags mocking theme park tropes, and multiple theme park operators(. Backlot Playland Disney Park Hours Edit Regular Hours Edit '''Sunday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Monday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Tuesday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Wednesday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Thursday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM Friday 9:00 AM - 12:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 AM Holiday Hours Edit DVR Before '''7:00 AM - 5:00 PM '''Note: The park closes early due to preaping for Disney's Villains Revenge 'HHN Night's '''7:00 PM - 2:00 AM Characters * Vampirina * Fancy Nancy * Doc McStuffins * Pluto * Chewbacca * BB-8 * Darth Vader * Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan * Woody * Bo Peep * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Green Army Men * Olaf * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Chip 'n' Dale * Edna Mode * Cruz Ramirez and DJ from Cars * Donald Duck and Daisy Duck * Phineas and Ferb Former Charactersedit * Ace Ventura * Dick Tracy Mobsters * Roger Rabbit * Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael * Doug, Patti, Porkchop, and Skeeter (2001-April 2015), Characters removed in April 2015 due to the closure of Patt's Arcade * Special Agent Oso * Handy Manny * Jake from ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie from Little Einsteins * Jojo and Goliath the Lion * Jawas * Star Lord and Baby Groot * Moana * Baymax and Hiro Hamada * Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino * Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone from The Incredibles * Lots-O’-Hugging Bear from Toy Story 3 * Carl Fredricksen, Russell, and Dug from Up * Winnie-the-Pooh * Sofia the First * Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz * * Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable * Kylo Ren * * Lightning McQueen and Mater * Club Penguin (2009-2018), A Club Penguin meet and greet was locacated in from May 2, 2009 to December 21, 2018.